Insanity? Ha, Welcome to My Mind
by BlackDahlia17
Summary: KH characters stuck with me? Noooo! That sounds totally boring! I mean who would want to read that! Shoot, Randomness doesn't sound fun. I mean... Jeez! R&R If you enjoy randomness, read please.
1. I Love You

Okay... this is taking place at my house... randomness, randomness, randomness. Just warning ya.

Riku sorta gets... bashed. But I think he's cool. Nothing literal. Just for fun. ENJOY!

* * *

Me: Hello!

Kuro: What the hell do you want.

Me: Oh, I just wanted to say hi. Is that such a crime??

Kuro: Yes... (throws pillow)

Me: NOOOO!! Leave me alone I want to play KH!! OwO

Kuro: Play your game!!

Sora: (pops out of nowhere) Hello!!

Me: Oh sh-! OO

Kuro: Wow, your boy's here...

Me: How's that possible??

Kuro: I don't know, how am I here?

Me: OO Oh right... my imagination...

Sora; What?

Me: You came from the game!! (points at the screen)

Sora: Reeaally...

Me: Yeah!

Sora: Um... you're really hyper.

Me: ...You are too aren't you?

Sora: ...I guess.

Me: You know, you're acting more like-

Kuro: Roxas! (hides behind couch)

Me & Sora: (slowly turn to see the spikey-haired blonde staring at the...trio)

Roxas: Whoa...

Me: ...What's up with the dots??

Kuro: The writer must really like dots.

Me: STFU!! I am the writer!

Roxas: Well...wait. Why am I here?

Kuro: Someone must have thought of you.

Me: Wow, imagination MUST work!

Roxas: Wha?

Kuro: Be quiet.

Me: My brain hurts.

Sora: Mine too.

Me: Eh, I can't think! Nooooo...ooooo!

(silence)

Me: ...okay I'll stop.

Kuro: So, how've ya been?

Roxas: Uh, good I guess.

Kuro: Oh, that's good. X3

Me: (slaps the back of her head)

Kuro: OOOWW!!

Me: You're fliiiiiiiirting.

Kuro: No I'm not!

Sora: Yes you're flirting. XD

Roxas: She's flirting? Oo

Me: (stares) Oh there must be something wrong with you. Unless you're blinded by love... How cute! )

Roxas: I-I'm not in love! And I can see just FINE!!

Sora: It's a figure of speech.

Roxas: OO ...I knew that.

Kuro: Wow. What a blonde.

Me: I kinda noticed that.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(later)

Me: ...Hmmmm... (looks to game console) it's still on... I wonder... (takes controller and moves toggle)

Sora: Huh? ...Whoa!! (stands up)

Me: Ha! It works!!

Sora: Marie!! What are you doing?! (spinning in a circle)

Me: Experimenting.

Sora: Could you stop??

Me: (ignores)

Sora: Ah! Whoa. Whoooooa!! Roxas!?

Roxas: (comes out of the kitchen) Wha-? Whoa.

Sora: Help. Me. Please. (Now jumping up and down)

Roxas: What's wrong with you?

Sora: I'm-

Me: Heh. (Presses X button)

Sora: (keyblade appears)

Roxas: Uhh...

Sora: (runs toward Roxas)

Roxas: OO AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! (starts running)

Sora: Help me!

Roxas: Help ME!!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(the two run around the room for 8 minutes)

Kuro: (walks in and watches them run around the room)

Me: Hey. (is getting into it)

Kuro: Uh... what did he do?

Me: Nothing.

Kuro: Then why is Sora chasing him?

Me: I don't know.

Kuro: (looks at me)

Me: (looks over) What?

Kuro: You're doing it, aren't you?

Me: Maybe, why? (presses start button)

Sora: (freezes)

Roxas: (trying to catch breath) Oh thank God... (falls on floor)

Kuro: (raises eyebrows)

Me: Heehee...

Sora: (mumbles through teeth) Can we stop now?

Kuro: ...Let me see that thing. (holds out hand with a devilish grin on her face)

Me: Be my guest.

Sora and Roxas: Oh no...

Riku: Rah, Sora I have come to save you!

Sora: Riku!?

Riku: Yes, it is I, Riku! (fangirl screams) Yes...

Me: Hmmm... this is odd.

Kuro: (moves toggle)

Sora: Ahh! (runs into wall)

Kuro: Aww, I can only move Sora?

Me: I don't know... let me see. (presses R1)

(the player is switched to Roxas)

Kuro: Aw, cool! It's like the Sims!

Roxas: Oh Lord no...

Kuro: (moves toggle)

Roxas: Eeeeeyaaa! (trips and falls over the couch)

Riku: Whoa... Haha, well. This is interesting.

Kuro: (presses R1)

(the player is switched to Riku)

Kuro: Heheh... Do you have any weapons?

Riku: Uh, yeAHHH!! (spins in circle and then runs around the house)

Kuro: Okay then! (presses X)

Riku: (runs after Sora and Roxas) Look out!!

Sora: Great! (him and Roxas start running)

Kairi: Hi!

(the three run into her)

Kuro: Wow, what a welcome. X3

Me: Oh boy...Kairi's... here.

Kuro: What's wrong?

Me: I'm debating on wheather to call my cousin or not... he sorta... likes her.

Kairi: Okay... this hurts, just a little.

(They get off)

Sora: Kairi! Where have you been all this time?

Kairi: Starbucks.

Sora: Wow! Thank Goodness! I thought something bad happened to you!

Kairi: Heehee. You shouldn't worry about me so much Sora... it sorta freaks me a out.

Me: Who knew they knew what Starbucks was.

Riku: Now, that we are all reunited, we shall all go!

Kuro: Where?

Riku: Who are you?! (points at her)

Kuro: I'm-

Riku: Who are you?! (points at me)

Me: ...You're scary...

Riku: What? H-h-how can this be? I can't be scary... my career is ruined!!

Roxas: You had a career...as?

Riku: Who are you?!

Roxas: I thought we met before...

Riku: Who are you?!

Roxas: I-

Riku: Who are you?!

Sora: Riku! Pull yourself together!! What's wrong with you?

Riku: I'd rather not say.

Kairi: Riku?

Riku: I-I-I didn't want it to happen!

Roxas: What?

Riku: But... I will forever be terrified...of mice...

Me: Huh...

Kuro: Ok, I don't wanna hear it...

Riku: He... he... nevermind.

Me: What? What? Did Mickey rape you or something??

(gasp)

Kuro: I knew that mouse was gay.

Riku: (turns away) It was terrible.

Kairi: Oh my...

Sora: Riku, that's horrific. Why didn't you report this?

Riku: Fool, he's the King. You really think they're gonna lock the King up? It wouldn't matter anyway...

Roxas: I'm real sorry, man.

Riku: I accept your apology.

Kairi: I had no idea.

Riku: Sora, I love you!!

Sora: OO' ...

Riku: OO' ...

Roxas: Oooooookaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Kairi: Riku, I-I thought- I thought... we had something special.

Me: Whoa, she likes HIM?

Kuro: Hm, I always thought it was Sora.

Me: Same.

Sora: Uh...

Riku: Shh, don't speak. (takes hand)

Sora: Uhhhhhh... (stares at hand)

Riku: You are the most dearest to my heart. (pulls him closer)

Roxas: Um... (puts his hand over his mouth) I think I just threw up a little.

Me: You know, this is somewhat grossing me out too...

Kuro: OO My mind will never function correctly again.

Kairi: (Walks up to Riku) Riku! (SLAP!!) Stop ignoring me!!

Riku: OUCH! (rubs cheek)

Me: Yeah, you should never ignore a girl.

Kuro: Uh-uh.

Me: She'll take it offensively.

Kuro: Uh-huh.

Sora: Uh... Riku. I don't like you... like that.

Riku: Oh... I... see. (runs away)

Me: Okay, now this is turning into a chick flick. Sora, if you run after him, I'm gonna start freaking out. (shudders)

Kairi: I'll go after him. I'M COMING MY LOVE!! (leaves)

Kuro: And she still loves him.

Roxas: That I thought I would never see.

* * *

Haha!! XD Well then. This was just a random little skit. Heh, those poor people.

I hope you enjoyed it to some extent. Tell me what you think. I may continue this into...a series I suppose.

If you like it, please tell me.


	2. I KILLED THE FOOL!

Mwahahahaha!! Yet another chapter!! XD ENJOY!!

* * *

Me: (reading)

Kuro: (also reading)

Me: (huff)

Kuro: Hmm...

(silence)

Kuro: (turns page in her book)

Me: (closes mine and just sits there)

Kuro: (looks up) What's the matter?

Me: I'm sick of reading.

Kuro: ...I'm sorry to hear that. (continues reading)

(both sit there)

Me: Where're the guys at?

Kuro: I think they're playing Halo in the other room...

Me: ...

(both look at eachother and grin)

((((((In the other room...))))))

Sora: DAMN IT!!

Roxas: Hoooo, head-shot! Yes!!

Sora: This game is rigged!

Roxas: No, your ass just doesn't got skill.

Sora: How the hell do you get so damn lucky?!

**BANG BANG!!**

Roxas: AH!! WTF!! (ducks under bed)

Sora: Oww!! Who the- (looks up)

Me: Heeheehee... DANCE BOY!! (aims airsoft gun)

Sora: Eh?... OO'

Me: (pulls trigger)

Sora: AHHH!!

Me: Now I'm happy.

Sora: You shot me in the leeeeg! It hurts...

Me: It's just an airsoft gun, it'll just bruise. Not like it penetrated.

Sora: It still... hurts.

**Voice: What hurts?**

Me: OO ? (looks around) Am I hearing things?

**Voice: Noooo.**

Kuro: IT'S THE APOCOLIPSE!! We're all gonna DIE!!

**Voice: Really? NO!! I don't wanna die!!**

Roxas: Wait, I've heard that voice before...

**Voice: It's nice to know someone remembers me.**

Sora: ...(blank stare)...

Me: (stares at him) He's DEAD!!

Kuro: No, he can't be dead...

Me: Why?

Kuro: I don't know, it was just an airsoft gun.

Me: I KILLED THE FOOL!!

(someone comes up behind me)

Somebody: MURDERER!! (shakes me violently)

Me: AHHH! (runs away from them then stares)

(the person smiles)

Me: Evil... (glares)

Kuro: Kisho?

Me: (slaps him) You scared the crap out of me!

Kisho: That was the point, haha.

Roxas: Why're you here?

Kisho: I have my reasons. (glances at Kuro)

Me: Not in my house. T.T

Sora: Manamana...

(all stare at him)

Kuro: (pokes him)

Sora: Manamana...

Roxas: What the... (pokes him)

Sora: (falls over)

Me: He's gone Sesame Street on us.

Kuro: Now Elmo's gonna pop out of nowhere and ask if we saw his goldfish...

Elmo: Elmo would like to know if you've seen his goldfish, Dorothy?

(All stare at the furry red monster)

Me: I SHOT YOUR GOLDFISH, BITCH!

Elmo: Elmo knows where you live... (walks away)

Kisho: ...You did?

Me: No, I just said that to make him leave...

Kuro: Hey look, it's Cloud.

(Cloud walks by)

Me: Cloud! (waves)

Cloud: (ignores) Sephiroth! Where are you! Show youself!! (stumbles away)

Roxas: What is up with all this stuff?

Sora: Elmo's following you...

Roxas: Ah, it's the Exorcist!!

Me: Elmo's taken over his body!!

Kuro: Creepy.

Kisho: Joannu wouldn't like that.

Sora: Rawr...

Axel: Roxas!

Roxas: Axel?

Axel: Hey, what's up buddy?

Sora: My leg...

Me: He's such a wimp.

Axel: Okay, what's wrong with him?

Roxas: He was shot.

Axel: ...okay.

Demyx: Roxas!! X3

Kuro: Okay, where are all these people coming from?

Me: Hell...

Kisho: No.

Me: Yes.

Kisho: Why would you say hell?

Me: It's all the fuzzy monster's fault.

Demyx: Fuzzy monster?

Me: Elmo.

Demyx: Oh, that creepy thing.

Axel: I wanna burn it...

Me: Trust me, many people do.

Destany: Demyx!! (tackles)

Demyx: Ahh, the fuzzy monster!!

Destany: ... No... I don't think I'm fuzzy. Dude, open your eyes.

Demyx: (opens them) Oh, hi Destany.

Destany: Hello.

(everyone hears a banging noise at the window)

Kuro&Kisho: Huh?

Roxas: (opens curtains)

Riku: SORA I LOVE YOU!!

Sora: Huh? (shoots up and looks at Riku)

Riku: I love you! Please! Accept me!!

Kairi: Riku!! There you are!

Riku: Nooooo!! Help me!

Kairi: (drags him away)

Roxas: (slowly closes the curtains)

Sora: Ugh... (shudders)

(All slowly leave room and shut door)

* * *

Kisho is OreoNeko's OC. Hope you liked it. I know it was alot shorter than the first chapter, but was it good?


End file.
